


Encouragement

by tamarind (rogue)



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue/pseuds/tamarind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can keep Rayna down, but sometimes she needs to be reminded of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnal08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnal08/gifts).



“So what do I do from here?” Rayna asked.

“You go out there, play your heart out, and bring the house down,” Liam answered. “Just like you always do.”

“You make it sound easy.”

Liam gave her a suggestive grin. “I can think of something else easy, after you’re done.”

Her mouth twitched then. “You are a bad, bad man,” she said, but the humor was back in her voice.

“You like me like that,” Liam said. “Now go make them forget they ever heard of Jeff Fordham.”

Rayna rolled her eyes, shouldered her guitar, and brought the house down.


End file.
